


Love Your Pet Day

by morrezela



Series: Cupid's Pet [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Modification, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been feeling slightly neglected over the past week. Jared gives him a few gifts that make up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Pet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives and hope that they make many, many more movies and TV Shows. May I never set eyes on either of them, and may they continue in their marital bliss. (For this fic in particular, I remind you that I certainly don't see either actor this way in real life.)  
> Ain’t a drop of this that is real.
> 
> Warnings: This is NOT my normal type fic, so please read the warnings:
> 
> Mentions of bare backing, implied mind control, abduction, marking/tattooing, collaring, D/s, Pet type scenario, dub-con bordering on non-con in a weird, biology inspired way, mythological incest, stubble licking, notnecessarilygood!Jared, and dirty talk with a side of mystical happenings and modified body functions, semi-public sex. AKA complete and utter kink without much reality or redeeming value beyond, well, smut.
> 
> A/N: This is a sequel to Dirty Valentine, Poor Pet and Working Holiday. Reading those first is recommended. A few people wanted to see a bit more closure to the second act.
> 
> I have so many other things that I needed to be working on, but I was in the mood to write smut today. Then I saw it was ‘Love Your Pet Day’ and a few of my twitter friends were dirty enablers.
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

  
“What a pretty, pretty pet,” Jared slurs as he gropes at Jensen’s bottom. He has been celebrating his massive Valentine’s Day success with vigor. Jensen is proud of his master for matching up so many couples, but Jared’s revelry does little for the ache in Jensen’s ass. Jared is a sleepy drunk, and sleeping cupids cannot fuck their pets.  
  
“We should go to bed, Master,” Jensen tells him as he guides Jared through the hallways to their hotel room. They have been travelling quite a bit as of late, and Jensen is suspicious about his master’s motivations. While Jared has done some most excellent matching, all of the pairings have seemed almost incidental to the work that he has been doing. What bothers Jensen is that he has no clue what other work his master might have beyond the business of arranging human love.  
  
It vexes him on a level that Jensen just does not want to deal with. Even though his master has assured him that he is treasured and desired, Jensen can’t help the nagging doubt that still chases his thoughts. The fear of being thrown away still creeps up at inopportune times.  
  
“My pet has the nicest, roundest, perkiest ass,” Jared says, oblivious to his pet’s thoughts.  
  
“You are very drunk,” Jensen tells him as he swipes the key card in the reader for their room.  
  
“Master,” Jared says.  
  
“Hmm?” Jensen half asks, half shushes as he guides Jared’s larger from through the doorway.  
  
“Call me ‘Master.’ You know how I like it when you remind us of how I own you,” Jared growls. He humps against Jensen’s side, though the movement isn’t as controlled as it should be due to  his level of inebriation.  
  
Jensen can feel his slickness starting to seep out of his hole. His cock thickens in his pants. He wonders if he could perhaps ride his master for a quick fuck before the alcohol works its magic and sends the cupid off to sleep.  
  
“Bed,” Jared states as he peels himself away from Jensen’s side.  
  
The longing in the word is not sexual, and Jensen tamps down on his disappointment. He can’t even use his favorite toys on his hole while his cupid sleeps because the airline has lost their luggage. Personally, Jensen hopes that whatever baggage handler digs through his toys is the easily offended kind who is scandalized by the contents of Jensen’s baggage.  
  
“Cuddle with me,” Jared orders as he flops backwards onto the bed.  
  
Jensen sighs and pulls of Jared’s shoes instead.  
  
“That isn’t cuddling,” Jared protests, but quiets down when Jensen starts to work on the belt and buttons holding his pants on his body. Jared starts fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, and manages to do a decent enough job with them. By the time his lower half is naked, Jensen doesn’t have to do much for his upper half.  
  
“Now you,” Jared commands as if Jensen hadn’t been planning on being naked as well.  
  
Stripping out of his clothes is easy. Jensen doesn’t bother putting on a show. Even though Jared’s cock is twitching to half-mast in interest, he won’t be doing anything with it. As soon as his pet is nestled into his side, Jared will curl his fingers possessively in Jensen’s hair and nod off.  
  
“So sexy,” Jared purrs as Jensen climbs on the bed next to him, “and all mine.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t say anything in response. He just snuggles in against his master’s side and pulls the blankets up over them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cupids don’t get hangovers. Jensen has been more than happy about that fact a few times over the past week of gratuitous partying. Even though he is deprived of pleasuring his master at night, he is usually woken up by the feeling of fingers pushing inside of him or an insistent pair of lips mouthing over his body.  
  
It is disappointing to wake to the sight of a freshly showered and dressed cupid. “Sex?” Jensen mumbles as his brain comes online.  
  
Jared laughs, “Such a good pet worried about his master’s needs, but not right now. Right now we’re going shopping, but I brought you one of those coffees you enjoy so much.”  
  
Jensen gratefully takes the coffee and sips on it instead of asking where his master had gone without him. He doesn’t mind being needy. He figures it is his right. Pets deserve pampering and affection and are allowed to be demanding of their masters. But Jensen dislikes anything that reminds him of the time that he was away, and his being nervous when Jared is gone comes from that time.  
  
“What are we shopping for?” Jensen asks as he crawls out of bed.  
  
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“You’re trying to kill me,” Jensen accuses as he wriggles into yet another pair of pants. Jared is sprawled out on the sofa that the boutique has provided for them in the exclusive fitting room. He isn’t bothering to hide the massive bulge in his pants, not even when the shop assistant comes in with different things for Jensen to try on.  
  
“You don’t like leather pants?” Jared teases.  
  
“They’re not exactly in style right now,” Jensen chooses to answer. “And denim is easier to get out of.”  
  
“True,” Jared agrees, “but I like the way they cling to you. You have such nice thighs, and those slacks ride just perfectly on your hips.”  
  
Jensen flushes and tries not to think about how Jared is eyeing him. While it is true that Jared could afford to buy everything in the store, Jensen hates having to buy pants or underwear just because he managed to get his wetness on them.  
  
“I was thinking that we might go buy you a couple new collars,” Jared mentions off handedly. The erection that Jensen has been trying to will away pops up, firm and unruly at the thought of a new collar. Slick starts leaking out of him almost instantly, drops of it landing directly on the lining of the pants he had been trying on. His underwear is still sitting in the crumpled heap of the clothing he’d been wearing when they’d walked into the store.  
  
“Master,” he whimpers even though he meant to scold.  
  
Jared answers him by lowering the zipper on his own trousers and pulling out his cock. Jensen scrambles over to him, pushing the store’s leather pants down as he goes. The left leg gets stuck on his foot as he kicks out of them, but he doesn’t care.  
  
He clambers onto Jared’s lap, straddling his master’s hips and leaning down for his reward kiss for being a good boy. Jared doesn’t immediately offer up his mouth, so Jensen ignores getting his kisses in favor of getting his master’s cock inside of him at last.  
  
The head of Jared’s dick is as thick and heavy as ever, and Jensen doesn’t bother stifling his moan as it pops inside of him. It feels like it has been ages since he’s been fucked even though he knows it hasn’t been much time at all. Jensen used to go much, much longer without sex. Sometimes he would go months without the company of another person in his bed. He doesn’t think about that now though.  
  
What he thinks about is how good it feels to have Jared’s massive length and girth stretching him wide open. What he thinks about is how heavy his balls feel, backed up with come that his already twitching dick is eager to release. What he thinks about is how good it feels to spray that release onto his master’s stomach as he rides Jared’s dick to his own completion, pet muscles contracting and clenching all around the still stiff member stuffed up inside him.  
  
“Such a good pet,” Jared praises, finally leaning forward and giving Jensen his kisses, thrusting his tongue inside of Jensen’s mouth even as he flips Jensen onto his back and starts fucking him properly. The fitting room couch squeaks a bit as it slides along the polished wood floor, but the sales attendant doesn’t come running to see what the problem is. He likely has a clue given how obvious Jared had been about his arousal.  
  
Getting fucked in a semi-public place isn’t normally something that Jensen enjoys, but he hates going without sex more. His body craves it. More than that, he craves pleasuring his master and the burst of pride he gets for doing a good job.  
  
Jared grunts as he comes. Hot seed floods into Jensen, soothing away some of the tenseness and worry that had been growing inside of him.  
  
“Can we go back to the hotel?” he asks as soon as Jared releases his mouth.  
  
“We have to go shopping for collars,” Jared reminds him.  
  
“The shops won’t be there tomorrow?” Jensen challenges.  
  
“They will, but patience…”  
  
“I’ve been patient,” Jensen interrupts. “You try being neglected.” He doesn’t mean to be so stern with his words, but they come out that way anyway.  
  
“Neglected?” Jared questions.  
  
Jensen flushes a bit, but doesn’t back down. “I’ve been _lonely_. You’ve been unavailable.”  
  
“Poor pet,” Jared consoles him with something less than utter sincerity. Jensen isn’t amused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Do people fuck in dressing rooms often?” Jensen asks as they walk out of the store. He is carrying one bag for show, but the rest of their purchases are being delivered back to the hotel.  
  
“My family pays well,” Jared explains with a smile. “Most people that have sex in fitting rooms don’t have the luxury of cleaning up with soap and water afterwards.”  
  
Jensen rolls his eyes. “I know that. I was a healthy, normal teenager once you know.”  
  
That makes Jared scowl. He doesn’t like reminders that Jensen used to be not his. Worse than that, he hates the idea of Jensen as anything other than what he truly is – a cupid’s pet. The concept of Jensen being a ‘normal’ human bothers him greatly.  
  
Jensen knows his master’s irritations. He just doesn’t care to pander to them. He also might feel that teasing his master is appropriate when said master hasn’t been taking care of him properly.  
  
“You are a minx,” Jared accuses, hand curling around Jensen’s hip so that he can pull his pet closer to his side. He doesn’t let go once Jensen is nestled under his arm.  
  
“I’m a good pet,” Jensen counters smugly.  
  
To his surprise, Jared presses a kiss on the top of his head. “You are the best,” he agrees. “Which is why we’re going to make a quick stop before picking out your new collars. There is something I want you to see.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jared falls silent as he leads them through unfamiliar streets and pathways. The city is foreign to Jensen, but clearly his master has been there several times before. They end up in a small bistro filled with college students. Jared freezes in his steps, and his jaw settles in a hard line.  
  
Jensen follows his line of sight, and feels his blood run cold when his eyes follow his master’s gaze. Chad is tucked into a corner table. The other cupid is avidly watching the humans milling about. He is obviously thinking of making matches, but Jensen can tell that his clarity of sight isn’t there.  
  
“Stay here, but watch,” Jared orders him as he leaves Jensen’s side. Chad smiles and opens his arms in greeting when Jared reaches him. Jensen cannot hear the words that Jared whispers in the shorter cupid’s ears, but he can see the look of panic that flashes across Chad’s face in the seconds before Jared hits him.  
  
People start screaming, but Jared ignores them in favor of punching Chad in the stomach and then kneeing him in the groin a few times. He walks away from the crumpled cupid slowly as if unconcerned that people are recording his assault on their cellphones.  
  
“Come on,” he says as he reaches Jensen’s side.  
  
“Shouldn’t we run?” Jensen asks, peeking behind them to see that not one member of the crowd is following them.  
  
“No reason to,” Jared says, “my powers are useful for concealing more than my bow and arrows. The humans and their mechanical devices saw a completely different man.”  
  
Jensen nods and bites his lip. “You hit Chad.”  
  
“I _broke_ Chad,” Jared corrects.  
  
“For me?” Jensen asks.  
  
“For me,” Jared admits. “He took my pet from me and hurt him. But the performance was for you, I wanted you to see what I do to anybody that wants to hurt you. I love you, Jensen. You’re my pet. Nobody gets to harm you.”


End file.
